


before i fly away

by amemorymaze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If he could lose himself in Bucky’s kisses for infinity, he wouldn’t have a problem in the world. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>searching for thrills without his wings isn’t all that hard with bucky barnes around (post-civil war).</p>
            </blockquote>





	before i fly away

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT: SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR!!!!**
> 
> i loved the sam/bucky element in civil war and need so much more of it tbh. i have a tumblr [here](http://www.amemorymaze.tumblr.com) which is becoming increasingly more captain america, but who can blame me. other than that, i hope you enjoy.

Being a criminal is kind of boring, Sam thinks as he sits on the roof of T’Challa’s (pretty damn impressive) mansion, watching the waterfalls in front of him. The sound of rushing water so loud that there’s barely any space for him to think and that’s another why he likes it so much.

If a fifteen-year-old Sam Wilson has been told that one day he’d be hiding out in the Wagandan Falls branded a criminal by the rest of the world along with Captain America and his side-kicks, he probably would’ve laughed and walked away.

Impossible, he would’ve thought, maybe kicking at some stones along the way and scuffing his new trainers, completely and utterly impossible.

Captain America would have to come back from the dead for one, which is a feat near impossible in itself. Although, perhaps not completely impossible considering what they successfully managed to do to him back in the war in the first place. Secondly, he’d have to be somewhat _friends_ with the man, surely, if they were to be criminals together. Now that – that’s a feat pretty much impossible.

The sounds of little drops of water hitting a bigger pool of water is peaceful, in a way. He can sit here and watch as nature does it’s own thing and just breathe – something he hasn’t been able to do for a while now. He can sit back and watch the water and the birds fly above and around him and just be that boy back in the streets of New York who got a yelling at from his mom when he came home with white trainers tracked with mud.

He has his feet dangling down off the edge into the dark waters far below and it’s weird, now, how the height doesn’t set him heart kick-starting. He can stare all the way down to the dark pools of water below like it’s inches away from him.

The thing is, it’s also the slightest bit of adrenaline he can get at the moment what without having his wings, so he’ll take it for what it is. Even if it’s not much. He is a criminal, after all, and he supposes criminals have to do a lot of hanging around.  

All of a sudden there’s someone behind him, jolting him forward as if they’re trying to push him off the edge.

“Motherfu—” Sam yells, grappling for his own breath so he can try and get his heartbeat under control. Hands gripping the edge of the roof like his life depends on his, his knuckles so pale they’re almost white.

Bucky laughs behind him, “I wasn’t gonna let you fall, dumbass.”

“How was I supposed to know?!” Sam asks and maybe there’s a tiny bit of hysteria in his voice but Bucky doesn’t say anything. When his breathing has slowed back to normal, he tries again; “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“Just making the most of the fresh air while I can,” he says as he dances on the balls of his feet, a grin on his face. “Also, you owe me ten bucks.”

“What for?” Sam asks, wiping his now sweaty hands on his knees.

“That bet,” Bucky says settling himself down carefully next to Sam. He wobbles slightly as he lowers himself down not yet quite used to the balance and coordination he has now with only one arm.

“I don’t recall,” Sam says, eyes narrowed but he’s still watching out of the corner of his eyes, ready to catch him if he falls.

“When Steve went to meet with that gal, can’t remember her name; the one related to Pegs,” Bucky pauses for a moment, “Thinking about it now, that’s weird, right?”

Sam frowns for a split second before nodding; “A bit, yeah.”

“Reckon we should say something?”

“He’ll come to one of us soon enough,” Sam replies, shaking his head; “Always does, doesn’t he?”

Bucky laughs before continuing with his story; “Well, we made a bet, didn’t we? I told you he’d apologise to Stark first. He sent the letter first thing this morning.”

“Damn it, Steve,” Sam moans, “Should’ve known.”

“Cough up,” Bucky says, bumping their shoulders together, “All the possibilities ten bucks is gonna give me when I’m asleep.”  

“Hmm,” Sam murmurs, cracking a smile over at the man next to him. “You told Steve yet?”

They have a weird relationship, him and Bucky. A kind of love-hate; love to hate, hate to love, sort of vibe going for them. He can feel everyone rolling their eyes at them when they bicker. Never Steve though. Steve tends to sit back and laugh and Sam guesses he’s just glad his old life and new life are actually compatible.

Sam can read Bucky pretty well, all things considered. He knew as soon as they found a safe house that Bucky wouldn’t want to be a burden; can’t trust his own mind, he says, it’s like it’s not his own.

Bucky shrugs and looks down at his feet, “He’s not going to like it.”

“Of course he’s not,” Sam bumps their shoulders together, “He’s just got you back.”

Bucky doesn’t reply, just stares out into the falls and Sam wonders, not for the first time, what he’s thinking.

They sit in silence and Sam just watches a bird ahead of him. He doesn’t recognise the species, which is a first for him. He might have to go and ask T’Challa about it later, maybe he has a library somewhere in this huge estate.

It’s when he’s watching the bird flutter between tall trees, that he feels Bucky’s stare on him. It sends chills down his spine and his hands to grow clammy.

“Hey Sam,” Bucky says just as Sam tilts his head in his direction.

The gaze Sam catches is so intense –- so searching -– that he’s caught for breath for a moment. Those glistening blue eyes holding secrets deeper than the water below them don’t waver.

He hasn’t realised how close they had been sitting until he notices Bucky’s hand stretched out behind Sam’s back, his thumb almost touching the back of his t-shirt.

“Yeah?” He manages to stutter out, blinking once, twice, trying to shake the feeling that settled in his bones. He wonders if Bucky can even hear him over the rushing sounds of the water but, of course he can.

He was The Winter Soldier, after all.

“Can I kiss you?”

The breath jumps from Sam’s throat and he just nods softly, eyes once again stuck on those blue irises. They’re so close now and Sam lifts a hand to Bucky’s neck, resting his palm against the pulse beating there with his fingertips tangling in the long hair.

Noses brushing and eyelids flickering shut, Bucky presses his lips to Sam’s. It’s soft and gentle at first – a barely there kiss of the lips. But then he’s pushing forward again and it’s something much different; more intense, more emotion, more _Bucky._

It’s harsh breaths and hard kisses –- dry lips and rough stubble that make Sam’s lips feel kiss bitten red.

Bucky’s leaning his whole weight into Sam when he reaches up and grasps at the back of Sam’s neck, pulling them ever closer together. He bites gently at Sam’s lower lip, pulling it back slightly as they change angle and their noses brush together again. Sam takes in a sharp inhale before those lips are on his again.

It’s heavenly, the way that Bucky can move. And he thinks what a sight they must be with the magnificent falls a backdrop behind them. But they only have their minds on each other and Sam was wrong –- he was so wrong.

If he wanted to lose himself and not think, this is how to do it. If he could lose himself in Bucky’s kisses for infinity, he wouldn’t have a problem in the world.

“Haven’t kissed anyone like that in while,” Bucky mutters before dropping a kiss to Sam’s temple, leaning ever so slightly into Sam’s body. He pushes himself backwards so that he’s further away from the edge and the drop into the dark abyss below them before stumbling to his feet. Even Bucky’s not stupid enough to attempt getting to his feet that close to the edge when he’s so unstable with only one hand.

“Me too,” Sam replies, shrugging; “Was Steve always such a bad wingman?”

“You don’t even know,” Bucky says as a soft smile spreads across his face. Sam just smiles up at him and shakes his head before turning back to the water ahead of him. “Wish me luck.”

“I hope he punches you in the face.”

“Noted,” is the reply he gets before he’s alone once again.  

With a small smile on his face Sam thinks, being a criminal isn’t all that boring really. Not with Bucky Barnes around.


End file.
